


同类相吸

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 感觉玛格达和雷斯林是同一类人，都被赐予了姓氏、为别人做事，这么想着，写了这篇





	同类相吸

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉玛格达和雷斯林是同一类人，都被赐予了姓氏、为别人做事，这么想着，写了这篇

她大概是疯了。  
玛格达把身体浸在温水中，回忆回到凡瑟尔后的点点滴滴。  
今天发生的一切都是不该发生的，但她遵循内心的冲动，让错误变成了现实。第一次，她违背了妈妈教给她的准则。没有一位淑女是完美的。她这么安慰自己，手指开始在身上游走。  
无意识的，手掌遵循刚刚肆意侵犯她躯体的男人的步骤。  
纤细的手指触碰柔软的脂肪，指腹拨弄还未从刺激中回过神的尖端。刚刚的激情中男人粗糙的手掌紧握这双小巧，力气之大甚至捏痛了她，留下清晰可见的指印。指尖不小心滑过红痕，刺痛感使身体颤抖起来。  
常年的军旅生活使得男人手掌布满硬茧，粗糙的手先是抚摸她的身体，刮疼肌肤，最后在腰间停留，像是囚禁俘虏一般紧扣，留下需要时间才能抚平的痕迹。玛格达小心翼翼得碰了碰那片青紫，想起刚刚没能说出口的疑问——不知道她和之前那些与他共度良宵的女人比，能有个什么名次？  
几分钟前还被暴力挺入的地方还没有恢复，像等待什么一样张开着。玛格达浅浅探入一指，不满足感席卷而来，不由得增加数量满足贪婪的身体。直到三根齐根被吞入，大脑才接收到些许满足的讯号。  
她回忆起刚刚男人带给她的巨大快感，手指缓缓律动起来。随着进出节奏的加快，欢愉的画面也更加清晰。  
起初男人有些犹豫，作为发起者，她引着男人褪下遮挡的衣物，男人落在她身上的视线不断变化。既是邀请，也是为了切断退路，玛格达蹲下身用颤抖的手指将沉睡的凶器解救出来。  
因为男人的优于常人的体格，免不了成为好事者口中的谈资，玛格达也耳闻过一些私密话题，虽然心里有准备，可看到实物时还是被吓得咽了咽口水。她不曾想到男人就连那处都如婴儿手臂般粗大，贫瘠的两性知识让她直在心里打鼓，但她还是心一横，尝试着将前端纳入口中。  
头顶传来压抑的吼声，玛格达被男人一把拉起，还没站稳就被压倒在床上。平日粗暴的男人在这种时候也懂得控制力道，但两人间的体格差还是让他判断失误，抓疼了玛格达。舞厅的嘈杂越过走廊、穿过门板，传到两人耳中。  
被人发现的可能刺激着玛格达的神经，她屈起膝盖逗弄男人腿间半软的物什。平日严肃的男人羞红了脸，玛格达半撑起身子，亲吻男人脸颊。粗重的呼吸打在脸上，玛格达感觉到等下会侵入体内的凶器正变硬变大，闭上了眼睛。  
男人试探性的抚上胸前的凸起，见玛格达没有抗拒，不规律的揉搓起来。起初她还可以靠手的遮挡挡住声音，随着男人的动作越发粗暴，呻吟也抑制不住，传入男人耳中。  
“埃伦斯坦小姐，为什么……”男人的手停滞在她的腰部，玛格达睁开眼，四目相对，她轻轻笑了起来，手紧拥男人宽大的脊背：“大概因为我们是同一类人。”  
不明就里的话超过了男人的理解范围，玛格达一手轻握住杵在两人间的灼热，前后滑动：“雷斯林大人，请你要了我吧。”  
曾经有人跟她说过，没有任何人能拒绝她的眼睛，显然巴伐伦卡家的忠犬也不能免俗。雷斯林往花园中探入手指，幽径初被造访，紧紧抵抗着入侵。玛格达把脸埋在雷斯林胸口，随着手指的动作小声呻吟，还不忘为凶器提供服务。  
手指上的硬茧刮得内壁有些疼痛，玛格达出声求饶：“慢一些……求您……”雷斯林没有出声，低头吮吸挺立的乳尖算是回应。玛格达再次闭上眼，专心感受雷斯林给予的异样感受。  
双腿逐渐打开，攀上雷斯林胯部，蜜穴渐渐适应了粗壮的手指，随着手指的增加，过多的花蜜溢出甬道，顺着股缝流淌，滴落在床单上。  
“我觉得……应该……”雷斯林摇了摇头，第一次亲吻娇嫩的唇瓣。等他结束这一吻，玛格达已经因为持久的快感瘫软在床。  
伴随着不满，手指撤了出去，雷斯林调整姿势，顶端探入穴口，不给玛格达过多的思考余地，一个挺身，全根没入。突如其来的刺激令玛格达发出尖叫，雷斯林就像是听到冲锋的号角一般，快速律动起来。  
手指律动传来的快感终究不能和男人所给予的相媲美，玛格达轻念男人的名讳，将思绪拉回现实。刚才的动作基本上将男人留在她体内的液体清理干净 她离开浴缸，拿过毛巾擦拭身体，穿回礼服，照了下镜子确认痕迹都被遮住，离开浴室。  
舞厅的乐曲已进入尾声，她走向穿戴整齐的男人：“雷斯林大人。”在距男人一步处站定，玛格达踮起脚环住雷斯林脖颈：“能麻烦您送我回家吗？”


End file.
